Percy's Story
by Katerina Potter
Summary: Rating will Change! *Percy Weasley married barely a year ago. He loves his wife with everything he is. But something is wrong with her and he doesn't know how to handle it.
1. Chapter One

**__**

Warning: This story is a bit sad…Well…If you're like me it's considered very sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters. I made up one. One I am using with my friend's permission. Thanks for taking the time to look at my story. Hope you like it. Please review this story when you are done. Don't forgt to tell everyone hoe talented I am. Just kidding.

Chapter Summary: Percy Weasley is losing his wife to Leukemia and she only has a few weeks left. Her final wish was for him to find someone else, fall in love, get married, and start a family. She told him not to think of her anymore. She knew he would never marry again willingly. She made him give his word. He did. Read on and see how Percy's life seems to be filled with problems…or so he thinks.

Percy's Story

Chapter One

Last week at the five year class reunion Oliver had told me about how his wife is dying. I felt so sorry for him I couldn't look his wife in the eye. But then he told me something I never would have suspected. My wife, Kacey, shows the same symptoms as his wife. 

I told him Kacey is perfectly healthy and that she barely ever needs to see a doctor.

He told me to talk to her about it. 

So I decided that maybe I would. I knew she would ask me where on earth I got the idea she could possibly have leukemia, that is what Oliver's wife has.

As I lay in bed waiting for her to come in I looked out the window, wondering if anything had ever bothered me as much as this. I had never thought of anything this much. I hadn't thought about anything this hard since I proposed.

I saw the light in the bathroom turn off and the door open as Kacey walked toward the bed.

She was perfect. Her blue eyes sparkled whether she was happy or sad. Her hair was always perfect. She could be tossing and turning all night long and then you could take a brush to it that morning and it would have no knots. Her face had smooth skin with a slight flush constantly covering it, like blush.

She fit me perfectly. She is about five foot three. She comes right to my chin. Her head fits perfectly into my neck when she sleeps.

She rolled over to face me.

"You're awfully quiet, Percy. Are you ok? Something on your mind?" She asked in her soft voice. 

"Hon, can I ask you a question?" I said looking her in the eye.

"Of course." She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked. 

"Yes." She gave me a strange look. 

"No…That didn't come out right. Are you sick? In any way?" I asked her. 

She was silent. She just lay there and stared at me.

"No." She said, her voice barely audible.

"That's what I…What?" I said, shocked.

"No. I'm not ok." She said a bit louder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have leukemia, Percy. My body no longer responds to the treatments. No matter what they do it doesn't help me." She explained. 

"You…You really….You really are sick?" I asked, awestruck.

"Yes. The…The doctor recommended starting with my legal matters…before…" She let her voice trail off.

"Kacey…No…Yo-You can't leave me. No. There's got to be some mistake." I looked at her. She shook her head.

"I've known for a few years. It's just recently that I stopped responding." She said sitting up a bit, her eyes weren't sparkling as I looked into them.

I sat up and hugged her. 

I woke the next morning, holding her as close to me as I could.

I don't want to lose her before our one-year wedding anniversary.

I am not ready for this.

She stirred in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How can you smile? You're dying, Kacey." I said. 

"I am going to enjoy my final weeks on Earth. Yes, Percy," she said seeing my startled face, "weeks." 

"I am not ready for this. I know you aren't, either. Isn't there anything they can do for you? Something? Anything?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Are they sure?" I said. 

  
She was sitting up now looking out the window.

"I'm sure they are sure." She said.

She looked sizzy…

"Kacey?" I said.

She swayed and fell back on the bed.

"Kacey!"

**__**

Please review! Pretty Please!

**__**


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Hi. In the last chapter, 4 lines before the end it says 'sizzy'. It is supposed to be "dizzy" sorry. I had a typo.

**__**

Percy's Story

  
Chapter Two

I sat there. The lobby of the ER is not my favorite place to be.

I wish that I had known sooner.

They wouldn't let me in because she is in critical condition.

I watched as my family filed in around me in the lobby. Some were crying whereas I was too shocked to react.

Kacey. She was the only one I was thinking of.  
  
I wanted nothing more than for the doctor to some out of the ER and tell me that she was fine and would wake up soon. But, I feared, that wouldn't happen.

I walked over to the door and watched as a bed rolled toward the doors.

Kacey was lying on it.

The doors opened and she was rolled past me. "Doctor!" I said as he walked from the doors, carrying her charts. 

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"I'm afraid she isn't doing well, Mr. Weasley. She has been slipping in and out of consciousness. She is not responding to any treatment…There is only one thing we could do…" He seemed to be reluctant to say it.

"What? Please if it will help her…" I said, but he cut me off.

"It's not something to make her better, sir. It's something to stop the pain…It will put her to rest easier. The pain she is feeling will only increase and there is nothing we can do to stop that. All we can do is give her a drug to speed the process. It will stop her pain and she will be put to rest easily." He said.

I stood there. My legs felt like jello. I didn't know what to do. 

"Do you know if all her legal documents are in order?" He asked.

Everything was going by so fast. It seemed like it had only been a few hours since we had said our vows during our wedding and now this. 

I watched the bed move from my view.

"I'm not sure…" I replied. 

"Well do you know to whom everything would go to?" He asked. 

"No…" I said.

"do you wish to see her, Mr. Weasley? I can let you in, but not for long. She is very weak." He said.

"I understand." I replied. Without another word he began walking through the hallway.   


Soon, we arrived at a door. She was placed in ICU for her care.

"So you think that she could live much longer?" I asked, turning to him from the door. 

"Not much longer. I'm afraid she had a terrible set-back that caused all this. She was fine until she stopped responding to the treatments." He answered me.

"Oh." I said.

I turned and pushed the door open.

She was lying there.

A breathing machine on and probably one of the things keeping her alive.

I walked over and sat next to her.

I took her hand and kissed it gently. 

Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Hi." I said.

She smiled weakly and tried feebly to squeeze my hand.

"Percy…" She strained to speak to me.

"Shh…" I said.

"No…I have…to tell you…what I want…" She managed.

"What? Is it about your Will?" I asked.

"That…and your…welfare." She said. "I want everything…to be split between you and mother…." She said.

"everything? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely sure…And I want you to promise me…" She said.

"Promise you?" She said.

"Once I'm gone…Fall…in love again…Forget about us…You know I love you with…everything I…am…Please…promise me…I want you to fall in love." She said.

"Kacey…Please…" I replied.

"I want you to marry again…" She said.

I stared at her.

"Promise…me Percy…It's my final request…" She said.

I had no choice.

"I promise." I said. 

"I love you, Percy…I always will…" She said.

She leaned her head back in the bed.

"I walked into the hall. The doctor was waiting for me. "Does she have enough strength to fill out her Will?" The doctor asked me.

"No need. She told me that everything she owns is to be split between her mother and I. I'm not ready to lose her but I don't want her to suffer anymore…Please end her pain…I can't bear this anymore." I said.

I turned when he walked into the room and I headed back toward the lobby where my family waited for me.

"I told him to end it. He told me it would end her pain…" I said. My mother rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

My father came over and patted me on the back. "You did the only thing you could, son." He said.

The funeral was small. I knew she wouldn't have wanted something big.

It was the same old thing. Everyone telling me they were sorry for my loss and how they wish that they had done more to get to know her while she was alive.

I knew that half of them barely knew her maiden name. She had been my world…I couldn't believe she wanted me to fall in love again. I loved her more than life itself. I would have traded places with her, given the chance.

**__**

Chapter Two was pretty sad, eh? The next chapter will be happy.

Review.


	3. Chapter Three

Kacey would shoot me if she could. I have been so depressed. I was fine, but then other family member got word of it and came around to telling me what a wonderful woman she was and how sorry they were that I had lost her.

I decided to get away from it all, so, last night after everyone was asleep I left the house.

I know that my family will wonder where on earth I am. But I really don't care. I am old enough to take care of myself.

I decided to go to the United States of America and stay in a hotel.

There maybe none of my family could catch up with me.

I stepped into the large hotel and walked to the desk.

"Hello." Said the clerk in a thick, _fake_, British accent.

"I'll be needing a room for the next few days." I said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we barely have room to move through the rooms. So, unless you are 

willing to stay with someone I'm afraid you are going to have to go elsewhere." He said.

"Who would I be staying with?" I asked.

"A 23 year old. First name, Billy. I can't pronounce the last name, sir." He said.

"Any drug or alcohol background?" I asked. "No." He said.

"Would he allow me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I guess I have no choice." I said.

"Name?" 

"Percy Weasley."

"Age?" 

"24."

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley and enjoy your stay." He said handing me a card-key.

I walked toward the door number on the card.

__

If it's this easy to get into a room, I thought, _Then their security isn't very good._

I wonder if this man would mind me staying there. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. All I'll do is sit and reflect on old times.

I got to the door and slipped the card in.

The door to the bathroom was closed and I guessed he was in the shower.

I looked around the room. There was one bed, 2 windows, and a dresser. Next to the dresser were two large suitcases. I guessed that Billy was going to be here a while.

I put my bag down next to the door.

The water in the bathroom turned off and I prayed silently that he wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

I stood there as the door opened.

I heard a shriek and I looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" A woman's voice shrieked. 

"I can't." I said, stunned that Billy was a girl.

"What do you mean 'I can't ' This is my room!" She yelled.

"I paid, too. They seemed to think you were male. I was under that influence, too. I'm sorry but I am not leaving." I said.

She walked farther into the room, cautiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

I noticed she looked a lot like Kacey.

The only differences were her eyes, hair, and face. Her eyes were green, but still sparkled like Kacey's. Her hair was long and a bit frizzy. Her face, though beautiful, was spotted with freckles.

"You look familiar…" She said.

"I do?" I said. "I don't ever recall meeting you." I said.

"Well….I can't put my finger on it…Oh! I know! Ooh…I'm sorry…" She said.

"What?" I said. 

"You were my sister's husband. I tell you it should have been me in that casket when she died." She said.

"Kacey? You were Kacey's sister?" I asked.

"My twin." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"My father raised me. Well…I wouldn't call it 'raised'. More like 'used'." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Suddenly I wanted to know as much as I could about her.

"He abused me…often…I ran away when I was fifteen. I was always jealous of Kacey. She had mom, she beautiful, popular, and, eventually, got married. But the only thing I didn't envy was her illness. I often wished it was I who was sick…She was leading such a wonderful life. Me? I lead a horrible life." She said.

"Wow." I said.

" 'Wow' is an understatement." She said.

We both stood there. 

"So…Who gets the bed?" She asked, grinning.

"I will." I said.

"You're dreaming. I get the bed." She said.

"We could do 'paper, scissors, rock'." I suggested.

"Fine. My choice will be paper." She said.

We played 3 times. Her first choice, as she said, was paper. I was expecting her to choose rock so I used paper, also. 

Eventually, I won overall.

"I can't believe you beat me. Please don't make me sleep on the floor." She begged smiling. 

That smile was like nothing I had ever seen before.

With the freckles that splashed across her face it made her smile more beautiful.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor, either." I answered.

"Fine. Here's what we can do. We can split the bed in half. You stay on your half I'll stay on mine." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure. I highly doubt you'd mind." She smiled and crawled into the bed.  


"I'm going to go change." I said, walking toward the bathroom with my bag.

I came out and walked over to the bed. 

I gently moved the covers as her breathing told me she was sleeping.

I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to a feeling I hadn't had in what seemed like forever. 

I woke to feeling someone in my arms.

Then I remembered that that someone was Billy.

I opened my eyes.

Her head was lying on my chest. Her arms were around my shoulders and my arms around her waist. 

I didn't want to move.

But she did. She opened her eyes. Before she could see my eyes open I shut them.

I felt her tense. But she didn't move. She didn't do anything. Then I felt her hold on me tighten.

I opened my eyes. She practically leapt from the bed.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"No…I…uh…I need to use the restroom." She said.

She rushed into the bathroom.

__

I shouldn't have loved the way she felt in my arms. I scolded myself.


End file.
